Are demons blood pink?
by estherity
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia an angel sent down from heaven to earthland. Her mission was to kill the demon prince . Meanwhile natsu dragneel was assigned to kill the angel . Who will be the one destined to die? Please leave a review! :)


**A/N: Hey guys this is my first one-shot! Please leave a review if u liked it. Feel free to point out any of my mistakes~ Happy reading!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucy Heartfillia **was the princess of heaven. She was the girl of every mans dream. She was sent to Magnolia to kill a demon that had cause a ruckus in Earth-land.

Meanwhile **Natsu Dragneel** the Demon prince stayed in a guild called FairyTail which was located in Magnolia. He was sent there to assassinate the princess of heaven

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Lucy's P.o.v.**  
"Oh Gosh! I can't fly here. . . This is going to be hard to find a Demon prince that had been hiding here for yeaaaaars. Father said that he was in Magnolia so I guess I will stay in Magnolia and find him..But I only have five months to find him.. So for the time being I'll join the famous guild FairyTail or else I will be busted before I even knew it!" Lucy thought to herself.

While Lucy was lost in her thought a pink-haired man bumped into her and made her drop her ** was furious because those keys were given to her by her mother which had passed away,** "HEY! Watch where your going pinky!"

He turned back and shouted "MY HAIR IS NOT PINK , IT IS SALMON !"

"Well Salmon-haired dude you bumped into me and made me drop my precious key can you at least apologize?!"

"It was you who BUMPED into me!"

"ARGH WHATEVER!" Lucy was furious and stomped her foot because she was technically lost and didn't know how to reach the guild FairyTail

"Are you new to this town? I've never seen you before"

"Uh Yeah I was wondering do you know how to go to the guild FairyTail?"

**Natsu's P.o.v**

Whhhhaaaaaaat she's going to FairyTail?! Don't tell me she wants to join the guild?!

"Are you joining the guild?"

"Uhh yeah? Is there a problem with that pin..ky?" The blonde girl replied with a curious face

"OH! I'm a member of the guild , I'm Natsu Dragneel also known as the Salamander of FairyTail! Nice to meet you! I'm on my way to the guild now so you can follow me there if you like."

"Sure! I'm Lucy Heartfillia nice to meet you too Natsu! " Her face instantly had a wide smile it. I wonder where she came from..

"Hey Lucy"

"Yeah?"

"Before you came to Magnolia where did you lived?"

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Oh dear Mavis what should I do?! I can't just say I came from Heaven he'll just think that I'm nuts!

"Uh I came from Crocus which is the capital of Fiore!" Yeah Crocus should be fine.. 

"That's cool! Is there anything special about there?

"Oh The most distinctive trait of the town, giving it its epithet of Flower Blooming Capital, is the limitless amount of flowers adorning the streets, with flowerbeds being placed everywhere, and garlands of flowers appearing as one of the town's most prominent souvenirs and In the central part of the town lies a large, round lake; in its center, linked to the surroundings by a pair of bridges, sits Mercurius, the King of Fiore's palace. On the mountains to the west, on a large, cylindrical stone formation, is the arena for the Great Magic Games, the Domus Flau, linked to the town by a long, curved bridge made of stone, possessing several towers. It is soooo beautiful you can't possibly believe it!" Luckily I readed the books beforehand or else I would be dead..

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Oh gosh how did she talks so fast I can't even understand her.

"OH WE HAVE REACHED THE GUILD ! Let's go in" Wow I listening to her talking and I didn't even realize we have reached the guild already

"OYY MINNA THERE'S SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE GUILD"

Mirajane instantly came out with the guild stamp with master infront of her.

"Hmm you want to join the guild?" Master asked with a serious expression.

"Y-yes!" Lucy replied without hesitation but it was obvious that she was scared of master

"OKAY!" Masters serious face instantly have a big smile on it. Gosh no one would have known he was so serious just now..

**Lucy's p.o.v  
**  
Oh-my-gosh! I cant believe that they let me join the guild so easily and I was worrying about how hard will it be ..  
Mirajane asked me where did I wanted my FairyTail mark to be and I said on my hand. She asked me what colour did I wanted I and chose Pink. Not because it was my favorite colour.. It was because that according to the book of demons that I read said that Demon blood are Pink so once I finished my mission I will see for myself if it is pink or not.

(Time skip )~

It has been 3 months and I still haven't found a clue of who the demon is ! well I do have a few suspicious person in my mind that Might be the demon. Firstly is Gray mainly because he strips. I suspected him because Demon often have weird behavior so yeah! Secondly is Laxus because his powers are too unbelievably strong it might be even stronger than masters!  
The last one is Natsu even though I don't really suspect him that much because he is too care-free to be a demon and I don't think demon have motion sickness..

**Natsu's P.o.v.**

GOSH it has been 3 MONTHS and I still don't know who is the angel that had been sent down to earth-land. I'm pretty sure that the angel had already arrived but I just don't know who! OH GOSH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Time skip)

It was the first day of the fourth month ever since I have reached Earth-land. I'm pretty sure that the demon is either Natsu Or Laxus. I suddenly suspected Natsu because there was a time when I went to his house to get him to do a mission when I SAW a demon fire in his fireplace burning brightly . How did I know it was a demon fire? It was because I tried putting out the fire but it just wouldn't go away. Even Natsus fire will be out if it touched water!.. Could the person who sometimes slept in my bed with me and the person I might have feelings be the very demon that I had been searching for all this time…?

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**  
Sigh..Don't tell me Lucy is the angel that had been sent down?..If she isn't the angel why is the Blade Of Tempest which was famous for killing countless of demon hidden in her drawer? If she really is the angel…I don't know if I can kill her..The girl that I had feelings is the angel that I was destined to kill..I..can't do it..

(_time skip) Again.. xDD_

**Lucy**  
  
Today is my last day to kill the demon…By now I have enough proof that Natsu is the demon …but I .. just don't have the courage to kill him..

**Natsu**

Today..I need to kill Lucy or else I will be banished from Hell forever…

**No one's P.O.V. xD**

"H-Hey Natsu..Can I meet you at the bridge tonight…?"Lucy was stuttering which was weird for everyone

"Yeah sure."

(At night)

Lucy was holding the Blade Of Tempest in her hand not letting Natsu see her face letting her bangs covering her eyes which had tears.

Natsu was standing there in his demon form silently looking at Lucy.

"We don't have to do this Lucy"

"I-I.. I can't…I..must kill you"

In a blink of an eye Lucy was charging towards Natsu ready to stab him. However Natsu just stood there closing his eyes and preparing to take the blow.

After what seems like an hour Natsu opened his eyes to see that the blade was not pointing on him but Lucy was pointing the blade to **herself.**

"Lucy drop that blade" Natsu commanded her with a serious face

"If I don't kill you…I will be banished from Heaven..But.. I just.. couldnt kill you.."

Natsu went forward and snatched the Blade from Lucy and threw it away . He went forward and pulled Lucy in into a hug

"Natsu…just..kill me.. I can't kill you but it doesn't give you a reason to kill me..Plus if you don't kill me you will be banished for the rest of your life.."

"You idiot… My life will be worthless without you. Without you I will be like a puppet without a soul.. If you want to die , I'll die with you.. If your banished I will also get banished"

"Why..? Why sacrifice your life just for me..?"

"Because Lucy..I love you"

"I love you too"

In the end I didn't get to know if demons blood are pink or not.. I guess I can never know. But I am happy even though I do not know the answer because I have found the love of my life 3

**A/N omgosh it's already way past bed time and here I am writing this : Hope you guys liked it, the story might be a bit weird because I wasn't thinking too much about it Im sorry!  
Please leave a review! Love you all =)**


End file.
